Test contact arrangements having a plurality of test contacts are disposed on a common test platform which is equipped with a control device for controlling the individual test contacts. Here, the test contacts are disposed in a matrix arrangement according to the chips being arranged in a wafer assembly such that a defined contacting of the individual chips is enabled at wafer level with the aid of the individual test contacts.
For producing a test contact arrangement, the individual test contacts are disposed on a contact carrier which is designed as a test board corresponding to the desired matrix arrangement of the contact tips thereof, and the test contacts are soldered to contact faces formed on the test board. Due to the large number of test contacts on each test board and the thus obtained small distance between the test contacts, particularly high demands are placed both on an electrically reliable and a positionally accurate contacting of the test contacts on the test board.